When We Turn To Dust
by CardiffRift
Summary: When the new girl knows more about him than he does himself, and a mysterious new threat shows up in New York, Tony starts to doubt everything he ever thought was real. Rated T for language and violence, R&R.


When We Turn to Dust

Chapter 1: Immersion

**Author's Note: First IMAA fanfic. May have hints of Avengers (movie) and the video game Prototype in here, but not enough in my opinion to call it a crossover. Since the channel that airs IMAA in Australia plays them randomly, I'm not fully aware of the full story arcs and such. Generally, I'm thinking this fanfic takes place after the Armor Wars, but before the other story arc in Season 2. I read (past tense) the IMAA Wikipedia page, so I know a bit more about it. I don't own IMAA, I only own my OC.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Tony had just slipped into his seat when the bell rang. He really wished he was in the armory right now, but Rhodey and Pepper would be angry with him. The teacher walked in, quickly followed by someone else. Tony's mind clicked into motion when he saw the seventeen-year-old girl walking in.

Her hair was long and was the same colour as black ink. Her eyes were the palest blue. Tall and slender, she was dressed in a simple loose white shirt advertising a band Tony didn't recognize, black skinny jeans, and knee-high laced up brown combat boots. She had a gray backpack slung over her left shoulder, right hand stuck in her jeans pocket. Her eyes flickered from student to student, before resting on Tony. She was so familiar, but Tony knew he had never seen her before. There was something else about her, something that clicked in the back of his mind, but he didn't know why.

"Students, this is Amelia Glass. She's new to the school. Please make her feel welcome. Amelia, you may take the seat next to Tony." The girl sat down in the seat the teacher pointed out for her. Tony wanted to say something to Amelia, but the words were stuck in his throat. Instead, he looked back at Rhodey and Pepper, who simply shrugged at him.

"Pepper, can you show Amelia around the school?" The teacher asked the perky redhead. Pepper nodded in response. The teacher turned towards the whiteboard and began the lesson.

Usually, Tony would try and pay attention, but his thoughts always drifted back to the girl sitting next to him. Amelia never looked back at him after that first time. Every question he asked himself about herself came back to why. Why was she so familiar? Why did she have an aura that made her seem dangerous and untrustworthy, yet kept drawing him back in? Why, why, why?

–

"Hi there!" Pepper called out to Amelia. The girl looked back at the redhead, accompanied by Tony and Rhodey. "I was meant to show you around the school."

"Ah, yes. I'm Amelia." She held her hand out.

Pepper quickly shook her hand. "I'm Pepper, and that's Rhodey and Tony."

"As in Tony Stark?" She'd raised a eyebrow, but her voice never showed any curiosity.

"Yep, that's me." Tony replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. That had become a habit of his.

"Mmmm." Her glaze flickered away from him. He had expected her to ask more questions, but apparently not.

Amelia Glass was a very strange girl.

–

He hadn't expected to see Amelia on the rooftop, hunched over something. He contemplated going back down to find Rhodey and Pepper, but he decided against it. He casually sat down next to her, asking "What's that?"

"What?" She jumped, turning towards him and holding a sketchbook to her chest, as if to hide it from him. "Oh. It's you." She held out the sketchbook for Tony to look at. He took it from it and looked at the drawing.

It was some sort of person. They were completely white, with no face or hair. They seemed to be made of metal, but functioned like a human. Amelia had drawn the creature in several different positions, using weapons, running, and such.

"What is this?" Tony asked her.

"I don't really know. I dreamt about it, and I decided to draw it. It's a mechanical creature of sorts."

"Can I keep this for a while? I'll give it back to you tomorrow.

She shrugged, and replied, "Sure. I don't know why you're so interested in it, but sure. I have to get to class anyways." She stood up and grabbed her backpack. "Bye, Tony."

"Bye, Amelia."

The girl walked off, leaving Tony alone with her sketchbook and his thoughts.

**Author's Note: Yeah, it's a fast and short chapter :U I promise this is just to set things up. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer and not boring. And I get to introduce the enemy (which I'm excited to do). **

**No, Tony and Amelia will not end up in love, since I've already half-planned this fanfic, and they can't. Because reasons :U**

**Rate and review so I can do more! x**


End file.
